Rebecca Gets Her Scoop
by Roxius
Summary: A random little yuri/shoujo ai piece between Rebecca and Stacey; takes place during Case 7-2 in the game. Essentially one-sided Rebecca X Stacey. It's been a long time since I've even written any yuri, now that I think about it. Please enjoy.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Dead Rising series.

A/N: I'm not really writing as much fanfiction as I used to anymore, and even though there wasn't much to go on with this pairing, I just thought...eh, why not? It's hot anyway. I apologize for all the signs of OOCness, and I know it's not much of a plot at all, but yuri is kind of hard to get ideas for sometimes.

* * *

><p>Rebecca Chang impatiently drummed her manicured fingernails against the counter-top in a rhythmic fashion. Every now and then, her dark-brown eyes would glance over at the set of numbers flashing on the tiny screen. Chuck had been gone for nearly three hours. It was all up to him alone whether or not they will be able to obtain any evidence to prove their innocence and discover the true culprit behind Fortune City's zombie outbreak. He was the only one who could survive facing off thousands of zombies without worry of infection.<p>

However, even though things had become so dangerous, it was far more thrilling to go and try to solve the mystery herself. Even worse, she was stuck in the security room with no one around but Chuck's little kid and the annoying activist girl who kept getting in her way. Rebecca sighed; she was itching to catch some more thrilling footage.

"...Do you see him on the monitors?" she turned her head slightly in Stacey's direction as she spoke. The annoying activist girl wasn't too bad in the looks department, she noted, but she was much more attractive with her mouth shut than open. Her lips were especially juicy-looking. A sinister yet exciting idea to help rid herself of her boredom suddenly popped into Rebecca's head. She had nothing better to do, anyway, and she hadn't been able to let loose for a while since she started her news report.

Without a clue as to what Rebecca was scheming, Stacey gave an absent-minded nod. "Yeah, it looks like he's fighting his way towards one of the doors that'll lead to the underground routes. Those zombies are really overwhelming him; it's...it's amazing just how determined he is to go through all of this for the sake of his daughter, himself and a bunch of people he doesn't even know..." Stacey took a deep breath and sighed.

A thin, wry smile formed on Rebecca's lips, and she sneered, "Oh, it sounds like you might have developed a little crush on Mr. Greene, eh?"

Precisely as Rebecca had expected to happen, Stacey immediately became flustered and defensive. "What? A crush? I don't know what you're talking about!" she hastily exclaimed, "I'm just very inspired and moved by his bravery and love for his daughter, that's all...really!"

Fortunately for the two women, Katey was too engrossed into her video game while wearing her headphones to take notice of what they were saying.

"Ha ha ha...yes, I'm sure that's all..." Rebecca snickered. "How about a boyfriend?"

"No, I don't have one."

"Is there anyone you knew that you liked?"

"Well, there had been one guy, he was a member of CURE too...but he..." Stacey didn't say anymore; she didn't want to reveal that he had gone insane, and Chuck had been forced to kill him in self-defense.

"Hmm, I see."

"W-Why are you asking me something like that all of the sudden, anyway, Rebecca? This is a life and death situation right now, you know! Romance should be the last thing on your mind!"

"Then, what do you think of me?" Rebecca ignored Stacey's previous statement and immediately presented another question.

"You?"

"Yes, me." Rebecca and Stacey were staring at each other now, almost with great intensity.

"...Honestly, I think you've been incredibly stupid to have been running around a zombie-infested casino with just a handgun. It's a miracle you weren't bitten. And I'm still a little angry at you for pinning the blame on CURE and Chuck in the first place!" Stacey replied after a moment's hesitation; she was just saying exactly what she felt on the news reporter's earlier actions. Rebecca's coy smile didn't fade in the slightest.

"You're not afraid to insult people who think differently from you. It really suits your role as the leader of a ragtag group like CURE," mused the older woman.

"Hmph...of course, I'm glad we have someone like you on our side who is so trusted in the media."

"Ah-ha! There you go!"

"Why are you asking me all of these questions?" Stacey snapped back.

"Is it wrong for me to want to try and become friends with you, even for a little while?"

"I think it's pretty suspicious, if you ask me!"

"We're partners now; you depend on me as much as I depend on you. We have to trust each other if we want to make it out of this hellhole alive."

"I just don't really think I can, with someone so obsessed with fame like yourself." Stacey narrowed her eyes in anger.

"I think you need to relax a bit, Stacey."

"You keep talking to me when I'm supposed to be watching the monitors, and we could all end up dead if we're not careful! Just how the hell am I supposed to relax-"

Stacey paused in mid-sentence when she realized that Rebecca's hand was slowly snaking its way along her left thigh. All of the color instantly drained from her face in total and utter shock.

"Oh my god...R-Rebecca...what do you think you're-"

Rebecca leaned in closely, so that her face was just barely inches away from Stacey's. Stacey could actually feel Rebecca's warm breath brushing against her skin. The older woman smiled gently and whispered underneath her breath, "Look, little miss fighter for zombie rights, I know you don't like me, and I don't really like you all that much either, but you're obviously stressed out, and I'm feeling a bit restless and in need of some attention. Besides, you don't have any lovers waiting for you and I think you're kind of attractive, so why attempt to make a big scene out of it?"

Stacey took a quick glance over at Katey, was thankful to see she was so distracted by her game, and then returned her attention to Rebecca. "I'm sorry, but I'm not...I'm not into girls!" Stacey tried to pry Rebecca's hand away, but it was no use. Rebecca wasn't going to let go at all. Rebecca's other hand reached out and grasped tightly onto Stacey's chin to keep her still. There was something, some sort of sense of dominance, that Rebecca gave off that made it more difficult for Stacey to break free from her.

"Me neither. Well, not entirely. I'm bisexual." Rebecca shrugged.

"Umm, good for you?"

"In a casino filled with zombies and depending on a single man to save all of our lives, I don't see anything wrong with wanting to try and live to the fullest a lit bit just in case we all die here, okay?"

"That might be a good enough reason for you, but I-"

"You talk even more than I do, and I'm a news reporter."

Rebecca immediately slammed her lips against Stacey's to silence her and kiss her at the same time. Stacey had a strong will, but Rebecca's was still stronger, and she was easily overpowered. A million different feelings and thoughts were swirling about in Stacey's mind, but she didn't have the time to be able to properly sort them out. She had never considered liking another woman, but the way Rebecca tasted...it was so tantalizing...

'Wait a minute!'

Stacey took another look at the distracted Katey, and then at the monitors beside her. Her eyes widened; Chuck was approaching the safe house with a laptop in hand. There was no way she could let Chuck see this.

"G...Get off me!"

"Hey! What're you doing?"

The door to the security room creaked open, and just moments after Stacey had pushed Rebecca away, Chuck stepped inside. His face and his racing jacket were smothered in the spilled blood of the undead. He turned his head over towards Stacey and Rebecca, both of whom were very flustered after what had happened between them. A tense, awkward silence befell the three of them for a brief moment, and then...

"...I'm back." Was all Chuck could say.

Stacey gave a mental thanks to Chuck for inadvertantly breaking up the 'make-out' session between her and Rebecca.

'You finally prove yourself useful, Chuck, and it just had to be at the wrong time...' Rebecca rolled her eyes. 'Oh, well, maybe I'll have another chance once we get out of here.'

Unfortunately, that was never to be, as the ambitious news reporter was murdered by Sullivan not too long after.


End file.
